1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical devices, and particularly to an apparatus to secure cargo or a type of cargo support device.
2. Related Art
At present, for goods in containers or vans, it is difficult to secure certain goods with ordinary ropes. In order to resolve such an issue, various different tools are designed, and the cargo support device is one of them. The existing cargo support device basically comprises an outer tube and an inner tube which is installed in the outer tube and stretches out. There is a row of teeth designed in the inner tube. A handle is connected to the out tube, and there is a ratchet at the end of the handle, which meshes with the teeth. With the mesh movement, the stretch and the retraction of the inner tube are controlled. Typically, there is a stopper designed to secure and lock.
One prior art cargo support device comprises an inner tube and an out tube partially overlapping the inner tube. There are teeth designed at the outer side of the inner tube, in the axial direction. This mechanism also comprises a handle hinged on the outer tube and the inner side of the handle can be embedded in the teeth. There is a locator between the outer tube and the handle. When the inner side of the handle is embedded in the teeth, the locator fixes the handle. In that technical proposal, the teeth are directly punched on the surface of the inner tube. For the purpose of protecting the inner tube, the depth of the teeth is shallow. This causes that the meshing strength between the ratchet at the end of the handle and the teeth is insufficient, and the teeth are easy to be worn during the continuous opening and closing process of the handle.
Another prior art cargo support device comprises an outer tube and an inner tube which is partially inside the outer tube and stretches out from the outer end of the outer tube. A handle is hinged on the outer tube and there is a ratchet on the inner end of the handle. A toothed rack is fastened to the outer end of the inner tube with fasteners. On the rack, there are several teeth in axial direction, which can mesh with the ratchet. There is an extension tube enclosing the outer tube. On the side faces of the extension tube, there are adjustment holes in line with each other, arranged in the axial direction. There is a locating hole on the side faces of the inner end of the outer tube. A locator is configured between the outer tube and the extension tube, which connects or disconnects both tubes when the locating hole is aligned with the adjustment hole. In that technical proposal, although the toothed rack is fastened to the inner tube, instead of being punched on the inner tube, it requires the casting process. The weight increases and more material is used, which increases the production cost of the manufacturer.